wocrpgfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Fall of Earth
The Fall of Earth was an intergalactic event that caused most of humanity to abandon Earth, their homeworld when an alien fleet devastated the planet. Numerous colony ships were launched while the human battleships attacked the enemies sacrificing their lives so that these ships can leave the solar system. Many of the colony ships possibly reached a habitable planet in the galaxy, but at least 6 ship arrived near and 5 actually crashed on Kassiria.The Fate of the Earth and the other colony ships are unknown as of 1222. Known colony ships * '''UES Prague - '''Named after the capital city of the Czech Republic, the UES Prague crashlanded on the south-western part of Rosela, present day Essyria. This ship mostly carried survivors from Europe, mostly from the UK, Germany, Poland and the Czech Republic. The ship itself was mostly dismatled to build up the Aineas Colony, but the engineering and data banks were burried and it's discovery later indirectly caused the Chaos War in 301. * '''UES Seoul - '''Named after the capital of Korea, the UES Seoul carried mostly Japanese, Chinese, Korean and numerous other survivors from east asia. The ship crased on east westrea, present day Yueying. The ship was dismantled entirely to help the building of the colonies. A few shutle left the ship before it crashed to survey the land, but the never returned. These shuttles landed on north-east rosela and later became the Rigrishian nation. * '''UES Kaiser - '''Named after the rulers of the late Holy Roman Empire, the UES Kaiser was significantly bigger than the other ships that arrived here. The ship had many survivors on board and from many nation. The ship itself didn't survive entering the atmosphere, and crashed on south-westrea causing a massive crater that can still be seen and since was flooded. Many of the crew survived however using the shuttles and pods and arrived both on estrea and westrea. * '''UES Novgorod - '''Named after the city of Novgorod this ship was a smaller variant and mostly carried the russians. The ship crashed on north rosela, and later became the Kingdom of Roznaw. The fate of the actual ship is unknown, but she was not dismantled according to the elven records and Roznaw. * '''UES Nancy - '''Named after the french city of Nancy this ship like the Novgorod was a smaller variant and carried survivors from England France and Italy. The Nancy was the only ship that actually landed instead of crashing into the planet. She landed on minterran present day Cromwell. This ship like most of them was dismantled. * '''UES Kosice - '''Named after the city of Kosice the ship disappeared entirely from orbit shortly before the other ships started to descent. Her fate is unknown. * '''UES Ljubljana - '''Named after the capital of Slovenia the UES Ljubljana was mentioned by Yamada Sen during a conversation about the fall of earth. According to Sen the Ljubljana was supposed to come with this batch of ships here, but during the chaos she was forced to leave the group. Her fate is unknown.